La corbeta "Gloria Scott"
'' |siguiente=El ritual de los Musgrave |casoanterior= |casoactual='' '' |casosiguiente=El ritual de los Musgrave }} es una de las historias cortas del personaje Sherlock Holmes. Fue escrita por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y publicada dentro de la colección Las memorias de Sherlock Holmes. Esta historia está narrada principalmente por Holmes y no por Watson, y es el primer caso al que Holmes aplicó sus poderes de deducción, habiéndolo tratado como un mero pasatiempo hasta este momento. Argumento En su época universitaria, Holmes pasó un mes con su amigo, Victor Trevor, en la propiedad de su padre en Norfolk. Mientras estaba allí, Holmes sorprendió a su anfitrión, el padre de Víctor, que además era un juez de paz y un terrateniente. Él había hecho su fortuna en los campos de oro en Australia. Una de las deducciones de Holmes fue que el anciano señor Trevor estuvo conectado con alguien con las iniciales J. A. a quien quería olvidar. Su anfitrión se desmayó en la mesa. Holmes había tocado un punto sensible, y no creyó en la explicación del hombre una vez que se recuperó de que J. A. había sido un viejo amante. Holmes se dio cuenta que estaba incomodando a su anfitrión y decidió irse. La noche anterior de su partida, otro anciano apareció de repente en la casa haciendo que el anciano señor Trevor corriera a tomar un brandy antes de saludarlo. Aparentemente habían sido compañeros de tripulación unos 30 años antes, y Trevor dijo algo acerca de encontrarle algún trabajo. Poco después, Holmes y su amigo encontraron al señor Trevor borracho. Holmes pasó las siguientes siete semanas en sus experimentos de química, de repente recibió un telegrama del joven Trevor rogándole que regresara a Norfolk. Una vez que llegó allí, Victor le dijo a Holmes que su padre estaba muriendo como resultado de un derrame cerebral sufrido después de recibir una carta. Descubrieron que había muerto mientras Victor se había encontrado con Holmes en la estación. Después de que Holmes se había marchado de la casa siete semanas antes, el anciano que había llegado en busca de trabajo, y cuyo nombre era Hudson, demostró ser un empleado tan ingobernable como podría imaginarse. Había exigido ser promovido de jardinero a mayordomo y había conseguido lo que quería. Se había tomado libertades imperdonables que normalmente habrían resultado en despido. A menudo estaba borracho. Victor no podía soportarlo y se hubiera enfrentado a Hudson si hubiera sido más joven. El resto de personal se había quejado de él. Sin embargo, el padre de Victor siempre lo deja salir con cualquier infamia. De repente, Hudson anunció que se iría porque estaba cansado de Norfolk, y que iría a Hampshire para ver a Beddoes, otro viejo compañero de tripulación. Ahora, el amigo de Holmes estaba delgado y preocupado por el asunto. Había pensado que el problema había terminado cuando Hudson se había ido, pero luego llegó una carta, desde Fordingbridge, en Hampshire. Decía: "El suministro de caza para Londres aumenta sin cesar. Al guardabosque en jefe Hudson, según creemos, se le ha pedido ahora que reciba todos los encargos de papel atrapamoscas y que preserve la vida de vuestros faisanes hembra." (en inglés, The supply of game for London is going steadily up. Head-keeper Hudson, we believe, has been now told to receive all orders for fly-paper and for preservation of your hen pheasant's life. A Victor no le decía nada, y pasó bastante tiempo hasta que Holmes vio algo en la nota. Encontró la clave. Si uno leía cada tercera palabra comenzando por la primera, había un mensaje inteligible: "El juego se acabó. Hudson lo ha contado todo. Corre por tu vida." (en inglés, The game is up. Hudson has told all. Fly for your life.). Holmes había deducido que el juego era un chantaje. El poder de Hudson sobre el anciano Trevor debía ser algún secreto de culpa. Las últimas palabras de muerte del anciano a su doctor revelaron el secreto. Algunos documentos fueron encontrados en el gabinete señor Trevor. El documento era una confesión. El anciano señor Trevor llevó en su tiempo el nombre de James Armitage (iniciales: J. A.) y había sido un delincuente que había malversado dinero del banco en el que trabajaba y había sido atrapado. Fue sentenciado a Deportaciones. Una vez en el barco, la Gloria Scott, con destino a Australia desde Falmouth, Armitage descubrió gracias a un prisionero vecino que había una conspiración para tomar el barco. Este, Jack Prendergast, había financiado el plan con las casi 250,000 libras de dinero no recuperado de su crimen. Muchos de los tripulantes, incluso oficiales, estaban a su servicio, e incluso el capellán, que en realidad no era un clérigo. Él, mientras pretendía ministrar a los prisioneros, en realidad los estaba equipando con pistolas y otros equipos para usar cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Armitage también atrajo a su otro vecino, Evans, al plan. Como era de esperar, no todo salió según lo planeado. La toma se llevó a cabo inesperadamente cuando el médico del barco descubrió una pistola mientras trataba a un prisionero. Los prisioneros tuvieron que hacer su movimiento de inmediato o perderían el elemento de sorpresa. En el combate posterior subsiguiente, muchos hombres fueron asesinados, y surgió una disputa entre Prendergast y sus partidarios, y un grupo que incluía a Armitage sobre qué hacer con los pocos miembros de la tripulación leales que aún quedaban vivos. Armitage y otros no soportarían el asesinato a sangre fría. Pidieron que los arrojaran a la deriva en un pequeño bote. Poco después de partir en su pequeña embarcación, la Gloria Scott estalló como resultado de la masacre que se extendió hasta donde se guardaba la pólvora. Los hombres en el bote pequeño, entre los que también estaba Evans, corrieron de vuelta al sitio y rescataron a un superviviente: Hudson. Al día siguiente, por suerte, los hombres fueron rescatados por otro barco, el Hotspur, también con destino a Australia. Se hicieron pasar por supervivientes de un barco de pasajeros y una vez en Australia, se dirigieron a los campos de oro. Armitage cambió su nombre a Trevor, y Evans cambió su nombre a Beddoes. Ambos más tarde regresaron a Inglaterra como hombres ricos. Todo había ido bien hasta que Hudson apareció de repente. Como ningún escándalo relacionado con la Gloria Scott siguió al extraño mensaje de Beddoes (Evans), y como nunca se supo de Hudson ni Evans, la policía creía que Hudson había eliminado a Beddoes, mientras que Holmes creía que Evans probablemente había matado a Hudson, creyendo que él le había contado el secreto a todos, cuando en realidad no lo había hecho, y simplemente huyó con todo el dinero que pudo tener. Adaptaciones *"The Gloria Scott", corto de 1923, perteneciente a la saga de 1921 protagonizado por Eille Norwood y Hubert Willis en:The Adventure of the Gloria Scott de:Die 'Gloria Scott' Categoría:Historias de Las memorias de Sherlock Holmes